


To be Devoured

by LunaMisakey



Category: South Park, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Smut, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMisakey/pseuds/LunaMisakey
Summary: Craig has it all. But at what cost? The pressures to be perfect makes him long for the primitive predator prey dynamic. He fantasises about being devoured, how he’d taste, what he’d be worth.One poor cat in the freshman year gets dragged into his world, but maybe he can make the herbivore realise he doesn’t actually want to be devoured.... at least not in the way he thinks.
Relationships: tweekxcraig - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	To be Devoured

The body language of herbivores has always been so much easier to read than that of a predator. Yet, it was quick, sharp, sudden. As it should be so that you never give anything away to predators. You need to move like water, quick, unpredictable and never in the same place.

This much Craig knew. He’d had to learn it from birth. Because even though he came from a rich family that held so much financial power, he was still only a silver marten rabbit. His family had played their cards well to keep him safe, hiring a Chocolate Labrador to be his body guard since their nature was friendly, but protecting. And if he ever got lost, he’d only ever ‘fetch’. It was known as being soft mouthed.

There was something about being protected so much that made him feel so pathetic, and it often made him rather foul tempered. He had a lot of attention for his good looks with the girls and he was head of the film club with his films being recognised by many even outside the school. And yet with such an impressive repertoire, he felt so empty.

“Do you ever wonder how it feels to be eaten alive?” He asked suddenly to his very surprised body guard who was stuffing his face with egg salad sandwiches.

Clyde rushed to swallow his food so he could answer. “What brought this on sir?” He asked back gently.

Craig glanced to him before looking away again. “Have you ever wondered what it’d be like to eat me Clyde? I must be high grade quality. I wonder if I was sold on the black market... How much would I be worth.”

The poor body guard looked terribly uncomfortable, looking back to him and clearly fearing how he should answer. “You treat me as if I am a wolf sir. I might’ve pondered what meat tastes like a few times, but honestly, I feel content never knowing the answer. I quite like eggs.” He said back gently.

Craig glanced back to him before sighing and leaning back. “Another boring answer. You’re never fun to ask these sorts of questions.” He mumbled in annoyance, looking up at the sky.

“You shouldn’t be asking such questions anyway young master, you never know what kind of carnivore is listening in and could misunderstand your words.” Clyde shook his head. “Plus you know your parents don’t like you talking so informally with me. I hate it when they shout at me.” Clyde mumbled while his ears lowered.

Craig couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “You try to act professional, and yet you still act like a puppy. I hate it when you try to hide what you are.” He sighed and stood up. “I’m going to walk along the lower halls. I want you to stay here.”

Clyde paused before standing up as well. “But sir! I can’t-“

“That’s an order.” Craig turned to glare at him, ears raised high and eyebrows furrowed. “I want to actually take a walk on my own! You’ll still have your job if you leave me be for five minutes! Now. Stay.” And with that, he headed off down the stairs and walking along the lower hallways and enjoying being able to just take a minute for himself. It was tough being brought up with a tight pedigree. Everyone was watching you, waiting for a mistake. Waiting to lower your value. Ever since he was born, he’d been valued for carrying the name ‘Tucker’. Honestly it was hard to wear a mask all the time. Pretending to be perfect. Pretending to be normal. But the truth was he had some really unusual interests.

He had a fascination with wanting to see what terror felt like. He wanted to feel fear coursing through his veins. He wanted to see what a carnivore looked like while lusting after eating him. He was somewhat of an adrenaline junkie.

Craig paused as he glanced down at his hands, contemplating quietly. “If I let a carnivore eat a finger, which one would I let them eat?” He mumbled quietly. “Maybe the middle finger? That’d be rather symbolic, ah... but that’s where the main vein is, isn’t it?” He let out a sigh before shaking his head. “Not like I could ever let it happen. I somehow feel like I’d regret it.” Herbivores weren’t supposed to try and be eaten, society was trying to hide the harsh reality of nature, trying to change us into being more than our genetics. But it always felt so empty. Fake promises for chumps who believed there was a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow.

“I have such an unpleasant taste in my mouth.” Craig mumbled, deciding he should go get a drink from the water fountain.

Little did he know that such a little decision changed his life forever.

“I head the film festival is going to be great this year!”

“Yeah! Most of the clubs are pitching in to get a booth slot since it’ll definitely bring in a lot of funding.”

“I hope the cooking club gets a slot! The new members this year make wonderful pastries, they’ve never tasted so good before!”

Craig listened to them as he drank, rolling his eyes before straightening. That time already? As if it was time for the festival again. It seemed to start as soon as it stopped, coming back sooner and sooner each year. Looks like he was going to spending a lot of restless night planning it out again.

“Look out!” A voice shouted and Craig only had time to turn around before being knocked to the ground by a clumsy male and a tray of jam and cream tarts. His head banged against the floor and he let out a low groan as he felt the pounding pain and his fur become matted with jam.

“Ack! Oh my gosh I’m so sorry! A-are you okay?” The male asked back worriedly.

“Do I look okay you moron?! How stupidly clumsy are you?!” He snapped, turning his head only to pause when he noticed a gorgeous Maine coon cat leaning over him. He had sharp eyes, a striking blue that seemed so unnatural against his fur, wide with worry as he stared down at him.

The cat lowered his ears in shame. “I know, I’m so sorry... My balance is a little malfunctioning, so I tend to twitch or stumble sometimes... I-I’ll pay for you uniform to get cleaned, and any hospital bills... I’m sorry.”

Craig stared back at him and he found himself completely captivated. This feeling... He could see his canines each time he spoke. Even if he was a cat, they were so sharp. So needle like...

Said cat stared back before seeming to pause. He looked back at the rabbit beneath him and his scent mixed with the pastries was creating a wonderful smell. He closed his eyes and sniffed at the rabbits neck before letting out a small sigh. Floral. Fresh. Like catnip.

... He wanted to smell more of it.

He leaned down. “It’s all matted in your fur...” He mumbled quietly before trailing his tongue over Craig’s ears, cleaning him up while Craig felt his rough tongue slide against his fur, glancing along his skin ever so slowly. Cats had such rough tongues, it felt like he was licking his fur raw, as if reaching for the soft skin beneath.

Craig let out a gasp and his ear twitched against his mouth. He was so close to those teeth. Just a little more and he’d have his ear in his jaws. And yet, despite feeling terrified, Craig felt incredibly turned on. Just what was this feeling...?

He wanted the cat to do whatever the hell it wanted to him. Maybe he’d go lower... would he play with his food before eating it? Would he toy with him before feasting? Would he taste more tender? He felt his nails glance along his skin, feeling one hand trail down his waist. Why did he want to feel more? Every touch felt like electricity and yet, and yet his heart was beating loudly. His body was clearly terrified, but a part of it also lusted after the touch of the other male.

What was this sickening pleasure?

Suddenly Craig felt the cat move and it felt like he wasn’t even on him anymore. That’s when Craig opened his eyes to see his bodyguard, Clyde holding the cat up by the scruff of his neck. “You disgusting pervert.” Clyde growled back. “Attacking a Male herbivore out in the open like this?”

Craig stared back before sitting up. “It’s alright Clyde.” He said nonchalantly as he stood up, dusting himself off. “He just doesn’t know how to act appropriately.” Deep down, he almost felt disappointed. He’d wanted a lot worse to happen to him.

“Sounds like the kitty needs to be taught some manners.” Clyde growled back.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I-I was only trying to groom him-“ the cat panicked.

“You wanted to eat him didn’t you?” Clyde narrowed his eyes. “Do that and you’d immediately end up with none of your lives, damn cat.”

Craig watched the pair before raising an eyebrow. “Clyde, put him down.” He said back lightly.

Clyde glanced back to him in surprise. “But sir-“

“Let me handle this.” He waved him off, making Clyde pause before slowly placing the cat down again. “What is your name cat?”

The poor feline looked absolutely petrified, especially now with Clyde glowering over him. “T... Tweek...” He said back nervously.

“Tweek huh?” What an unusual name.” He mumbled back quietly before raising an eyebrow at him. He glanced down at himself before letting out an annoyed ‘tch’. “I’ll be a laughing stock if people see me like this. You. Come with me and clean my uniform.” He ordered Tweek with narrowed eyes. ‘There is no way I’m letting you go now.’

Clyde was ordered to grab a fresh uniform while Craig walked him to the nearest bathroom, checking to make sure it was empty before stripping his clothes off and going to the sink to clean his fur.

Tweek stared back softly before lowering his eyes in embarrassment. “... I’m really sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” He mumbled in embarrassment, ears flat on his head.

“Don’t be stupid. Of course you did.” Craig said suddenly as he glanced back at him. “You wanted to eat me, didn’t you?” He smirked back lowly. “Do I smell delicious kitty? Did you feel tempted to take a bite out of my ear?”

Tweek looked horrified. “Wha? No! Never! I’d never eat a herbivore!” He said back quickly.

“That’s a pretty bold statement to say in high school don’t you think?” Craig mumbled as he walked closer. “You have a really long life ahead of you. How could you guarantee you’d never get tempted huh?” He reached forward and grabbed his tie, yanking him closer. “... I’ve never seen you at school before. You’re a freshman, aren’t you?”

Tweek stared back at him in surprise before glancing away. “Y... yes sir. I just transferred recently...”

Craig looked him over before smiling. “Do you know who I am?”

Tweek shook his head quickly.

Craig was quiet for a moment before suddenly smiling again as he let him go. “Your eyes are actually really beautiful. Your fur is a little rough though, financial problems at home maybe?”

Tweek flinched.

“Let me guess... You’ve got a lot of hope riding on you to support the family? I bet it’d be a shame if I reported you for attacking me wouldn’t it? Ruin your life maybe?”

Tweek suddenly looked very fearful, dropping down to the ground and bowing to him. “Please! I beg of you! Please don’t...!”

Craig let out a chuckle as he stared down at him. “Almost ironic to see a carnivore grovel before a meagre rabbit. I wonder what you’re willing to do for my silence.”

“Anything! I swear!” Tweek panicked, still staring down at the floor as his body shivered.

“Anything?”

“Anything!”

Craig smiled back in amusement before bending down and forcing him to look up. “Then from now on, you belong to me. And anything I want, you must do. Maybe if I’m pleased with your work I might even give you a salary. How does that sound kitty?”

Tweek stared back at him before biting his lip and looking down. “Yes, sir.”

Craig smiled back before trailing his hand up to stroke his cheek. “Wonderful, so glad we could come to an agreement.” He smiled before letting him go. “You’re surprisingly obedient for a cat, I thought you were notoriously stubborn creatures.”

Tweek looked away. “I tend to disappoint my species a lot. In many ways.”

Craig smiled. “Then you and me are more alike than I thought.” He mumbled as he held a hand out for him.

Tweek stared up at him in confusion before hesitantly grabbing his hand.

Craig pulled him up only to immediately wrap his arm around his waist. They were just about the same height, but it was obvious Tweek still had some growing to do himself. “You’ve interested me in many ways Tweek.” He said lowly before leaning up. “And remember, you are to do anything I want.”

Tweek stiffened in his hold before staring back at him. “Y... yes... sir.”

Craig grinned back. “The name is Craig.” He mumbled back, feeling his body singing just from being so close to the other male. “I’ve never felt like this before...”

“Like... like what?” Tweek asked back nervously.

Craig smiled before sliding his hands up to cup his cheek, his hands sliding through the soft fur. “Sleep with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can judge me but you still read to the end didn’t you?  
> Long story short I finally binge watched Beastars and immediately afterwards like a possessed doll I was typing this out. I probably will be continuing it after I finish my main fanfic.  
> Hope to see you there too.


End file.
